He's Dead
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Blaine had a breakdown because of a repressed memory brought out by the shooting.


The whole glee club was gathered into choir room when it happened. It was supposed to be a fun day, no regionals practice, just some good humored songs to relax everyone for a day. But, all of that was gone in the instant that a gunshot rang through the hallways of Mckinley High School. They all flinched in response and looked around in terror.

"Everybody hide!" Mr Shue said quickly as he turned off the the lights and closed the two doors that led into the choir room. All of the members of the glee club scattered and look for a place to hide. Blaine, who was still in shock, rushed to Artie's aid and lowered him down from his wheelchair and onto the floor.

"Are we sure those were gunshots?" Blaine asked, but was only met by a chorus of shhh's that sent him spiraling into a memory he had hoped was blocked out forever

He was sitting on the steps of Westerville High School with Casey holding his hand after the dance. "Sorry that wasn't much fun." he confessed.

"It was nice just hanging out with you…" Blaine said quietly his cheeks getting slightly redder than they already were because of the cold.

"I like spending time with you too." Casey replied. "I really like you Blaine… a lot." Casey looked into Blaine's eyes and leaned closer and closer until their lips were finally about to touch, but they heard footsteps coming towards them that made them break away from one another.

"W-what was that?" Blaine asked.

"Shhhh!" Casey hissed as he took a step in front of Blaine.

"Well if it isn't the fags." came a vicious voice from out of the darkness. Both Casey and Blaine knew that voice.

"Scott, we're not bothering anyone. Just leave us alone." Casey roared.

"Actually your mere existence is bothersome." Scott said. "Maybe we should take care of that problem." he said as a smirk came across his face and his pulled up his jacket to reveal a pistol fasten to his belt.

"Scott...please. We'll leave, just please not that." Casey whimpered as he took a stronger stance in front of Blaine.

"What do you think Blainey?" Scott seethed. "Who should I shoot first? You or your boyfriend?"

"I-I don't t-think that you s-should shoot anyone." Blaine whimpered from behind Casey.

"Then, I guess I'll have to choose." Scott replied as he pulled the gun from his belt loop and held it up to both of them.

"Eenie meenie minie...you." Scott said before pulling the trigger and sending a small silver bullet into Casey's chest. The boy flinched and fell back down into the snow, his blood pooling and making the snow appear like a cherry snowcone. Blaine fell down next to him and placed his hands over the wound.

"Casey, you're okay. You're going to be fine." Blaine said as he frantically tried to control the bleeding. Scott, still behind him, stood by Blaine with the gun pressed to his temple.

"Your turn." He said.

"Stop please!" Blaine cried.

"Not a chance." Scott said. Suddenly, he saw the door open and someone came out. Scott looked at Blaine one last time before running off in the other direction.

"Blaine...I feel dizzy." Casey whispered.

"No, you're going to be fine. Stay with me." Blaine cried.

"I...I don't think I can." Casey said. "Blaine...I, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Blaine cried. "Casey please, just hold on." he begged.

"I'm sorry." Casey said as his last breath left his body and Blaine felt Casey's heart stop beating with his own hands.

"Casey...no." Blaine sobbed as he laid his head on the boy's chest and sobbed until teachers finally came out and called the cops.

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts as Sam shook his shoulders. His nose was congested from crying so much. "It's clear dude." Sam said. "We can leave." Blaine just couldn't get out of his flashback.

"No, he's dead." Blaine muttered.

"No, dude, everyone's fine." Sam said.

"He's dead." Blaine repeated his breathing getting even more labored. Sam had never seen Blaine act like this. He was always so calm and collected, but now he just looked purely manic.

"Mr. Shue, I-I think something is wrong with Blaine." Sam said calling over to his teacher. Mr Shue walked over and knelt in front of Blaine.

"He's dead." Blaine iterated.

"Blaine, buddy, we're all fine." Mr. Shue said. "Everything is okay."

"No, he's dead." Blaine said his eyes watering as he started to cry. "It's my fault." Mr Shue looked over at Sam and mouthed, "Call his mom." Sam nodded and grabbed his phone which had Blaine's home number in it and took the call in the hallway. Blaine was visibly shaking, curled up in a ball as he rocked back and forth underneath the piano.

"Blaine, I promise, you are safe. Do you want to come out from under the piano?" Mr Shue asked softly. He reached his hand out and tried to touch Blaine and he freaked out.

"No please! Stop!" he cried. "Don't shoot me please!" he cried as he rocked back and forth even harder. Mr Shue didn't know what to do. He simply sat by Blaine and waited until Mrs Anderson showed up. She had seen her son like this before, on that night. She set her purse down and took Mr. Shue's spot on the floor in front of Blaine.

"Blaine, honey, it's mommy." She said. "It's okay. You're not there. You're at Mckinley with all of your friends." she said. Blaine seemed to relax to the sound of his mother's voice. "Can you look at me?" she asked. Blaine looked up and met his mother's gaze.

"Mommy," he whimpered. "He's dead."

"I know baby" Mrs. Anderson said before Blaine flung himself into her chest. She helped her son stand up and helped him out to the parking lot and drove home. The rest of the glee club was left to wonder what had triggered Blaine to act that way.

The days following the shooting were not good ones. Blaine wasn't stuck in his memories, but he was having painfully horrible nightmares that left him sobbing, covered in sweat and hyperventilating. He also had horrible PTSD, to where the slightest noise triggered him, and he was clearly depressed. He wouldn't leave his bedroom at all.

Upon hearing about the shooting, Kurt and Rachel rushed back to Lima. Kurt had yet to see Blaine. He knew that Blaine, physically, was fine and Kurt was still extremely mad at him for cheating, but he decided to go see him anyway. He knocked on the Anderson's door and waited for it to open. Finally the door opened and revealed, Mrs. Anderson's tired face. "Oh Kurt, thank god you're here." she said with a sigh of relief.

"How is he?" Kurt asked.

"Not good…" Mrs Anderson confessed. She began to tell Kurt about what Blaine was going through when they heard a scream. Upstairs Blaine was having another nightmare, but this time Casey wasn't the one dying in his dream. It was Kurt, lying in the blood covered snow. His eyes lay open, not moving, just staring at him as if to say, "Why did you do this to me?" When Blaine looked behind him, it was Eli with the gun pressed to the back of his head.

"Your turn." Eli seethed as he pulled the trigger and fired a bullet into Blaine's skull. Blaine sat up in bed, screaming. He couldn't take this anymore. Casey was dead and now Kurt, and it was all his fault. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a razor blade and held it over his wrist his hand shaking. He deserved to die. He was the reason why Kurt and Casey were dead. He deserved to feel that pain as his blood left his body and his breaths stopped.

Just as Blaine was to make the cut, his door opened and his mother ran in. "Blaine, stop!" She cried as she flew forward to her son and grabbed him. The razorblade fell out of his hands and onto the floor.  
"NO!" Blaine cried as he tried to dive down to get it. "Just let me die! It's my fault that their both dead! I can't live anymore! Not without Casey and Kurt!" he screamed as tears flowed down his face.

"Honey, Kurt is fine!" His mother screamed. "You had a nightmare." she said trying to reason with him.

"No, he's dead!" Blaine sobbed. "It's all my fault." It was that moment that Kurt walked into bathroom and knelt in front of Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm right here. Look at me and feel my hand." Kurt said calmly as he grabbed onto Blaine's hand.

"Kurt…" Blaine whimpered. "You're alive." he sobbed. Blaine's mother released her grip on him and let him fall into Kurt's arms. Blaine sobbed into Kurt's chest and clutched onto him for dear life. "You're alive." Blaine kept muttering softly to himself.

"I'm right here." Kurt said. "And I'm not going anywhere. Everything is going to be alright." he cooed as he held the broken boy, who was still the love of his life, in his arms.


End file.
